livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Quioan Scorchsong (Qik)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Wizard (Transmutation (Enhancement)) 1/Ranger (Guide) 1 Level: 2 Experience: 1552 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Elven, Draconic, Sylvan Deity: TBD (The Dream-Giver) Abilities STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 20 +5 (13 pts) (+2 racial) (+1 Physical Enhancement) CON: 10 +0 (02 pts) (-2 racial) INT: 14 +2 (02 pts) (+2 racial) WIS: 12 +1 (02 pts) CHA: 07 -2 (-4 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 15 = + CON(0) (Wizard) + + CON(0) + FC(1) (Ranger) AC: 15 = + DEX (05) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 15 = + DEX (05) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +05 = + Misc (0) BAB: +01 = + Ranger(1) CMB: +03 = + STR(2) + Misc (00) CMD: 18 = + BAB(1) + STR(2) + DEX(5) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +03 = + Ranger(2) + CON(0) + Cloak of Resistance(1) Reflex: +08 = + Ranger(2) + DEX(5) + Cloak of Resistance(1) Will: +04 = + Ranger(0) + WIS(1) + Cloak of Resistance(1) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/- Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments MW Composite Longbow: Attack: +7 = + DEX (5) + MWK(1) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: x3 Range: 110ft Special: STR +2, PBS +1 to hit and dmg within 30' Rapier: Attack: +3 = + STR(2) + Misc(0) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 18-20/x2 Special: Pierce Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Int), +2 (Dex), -2 (Con) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Ranger Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Woodcraft: +1 bonus to Knowledge (Nature) and Survival checks (+2 if in forest terrain). Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Languages: Elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. Class Features Wizard (Transmutation (Enhancement)) Armor/Weapons: Wizards are proficient with the club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, and quarterstaff, but not with any type of armor or shield. Arcane Bond (Bonded Object (amulet)): Wizards who select a bonded object begin play with one at no cost. These objects are always masterwork quality. Must be worn to have effect, while staves, wands, and weapons must be wielded. If a wizard attempts to cast a spell without his bonded object worn or in hand, he must make a concentration check or lose the spell. The DC for this check is equal to 20 + the spell's level. If the object is a ring or amulet, it occupies the ring or neck slot accordingly. A bonded object can be used once per day to cast any one spell that the wizard has in his spellbook and is capable of casting, even if the spell is not prepared. This spell is treated like any other spell cast by the wizard, including casting time, duration, and other effects dependent on the wizard's level. This spell cannot be modified by metamagic feats or other abilities. The bonded object cannot be used to cast spells from the wizard's opposition schools (see arcane school below). A wizard can add additional magic abilities to his bonded object as if he has the required Item Creation Feats and if he meets the level prerequisites of the feat. The magic properties of a bonded object, including any magic abilities added to the object, only function for the wizard who owns it. If a bonded object's owner dies, or the item is replaced, the object reverts to being an ordinary masterwork item of the appropriate type. If a bonded object is damaged, it is restored to full hit points the next time the wizard prepares his spells. If the object of an arcane bond is lost or destroyed, it can be replaced after 1 week in a special ritual that costs 200 gp per wizard level plus the cost of the masterwork item. This ritual takes 8 hours to complete. Items replaced in this way do not possess any of the additional enchantments of the previous bonded item. A wizard can designate an existing magic item as his bonded item. This functions in the same way as replacing a lost or destroyed item except that the new magic item retains its abilities while gaining the benefits and drawbacks of becoming a bonded item. Arcane School (Transmutation (Enhancement)) (Opposed: Necromancy & Enchantment): One extra spell slot/level (excluding cantrips), used for a spell from chosen school. Spells from opposed schools require two spell slots. Physical Enhancement (Current: +1 Dex): +1 enhancement bonus to one physical ability score (Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution). This bonus increases by +1 for every five wizard levels you possess to a maximum of +5 at 20th level. You can change this bonus to a new ability score when you prepare spells. Augment (5/day; lasts 1 round): As a standard action, you can touch a creature and grant it either a +2 enhancement bonus to a single ability score of your choice or a +1 bonus to natural armor that stacks with any natural armor the creature might possess. At 10th level, the enhancement bonus to one ability score increases to +4. The natural armor bonus increases by +1 for every five wizard levels you possess, to a maximum of +5 at 20th level. This augmentation lasts a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your wizard level (minimum 1 round). You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. Ranger (Guide) Armor/Weapons: A ranger is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Track: A ranger adds half his level (minimum 1) to Survival skill checks made to follow or identify tracks. Wild Empathy: A ranger can improve the initial attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check to improve the attitude of a person (see Using Skills). The ranger rolls 1d20 and adds his ranger level and his Charisma bonus to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, the ranger and the animal must be within 30 feet of one another under normal visibility conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute, but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. The ranger can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but he takes a –4 penalty on the check. Ranger's Focus (1/day): At 1st level, once per day, the guide can focus on a single enemy within line of sight as a swift action. That creature remains the Ranger’s focus until it is reduced to 0 or fewer hit points or surrenders, or until the Ranger designates a new focus, whichever occurs first. The Ranger gains a +2 bonus on attack and damage rolls against the target of his focus. At 5th level, and every five levels thereafter, this bonus increases by +2. At 4th level, and every 3 levels thereafter, the Ranger can use this ability one additional time per day. This ability replaces favored enemy. Feats Point-Blank Shot (1st Level): You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. Spell Focus (Conjuration): Add +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving (Class Bonus) throws against spells from the school of magic you select. Traits Magical Knack (Magic): +2 caster level as long as it doesn't exceed class level. Rich Parents (Social): Raises starting wealth to 900 gp. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 12 = + INT(2)/Level +FC(0) + Misc(0) (Wizard) + + INT(2)/Level +FC(0) + Misc(0) (Ranger) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 05 0 0 5 -0 +0 Appraise 02 0 * 2 +0 Bluff -02 0 0 -2 +0 Climb 02 0 * 2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 02 0 * 2 +0 Diplomacy -02 0 0 -2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 5 -0 +0 Disguise -02 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist 05 0 0 5 -0 +0 Fly 05 0 0 5 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 * -2 +0 Heal 01 0 * 1 +0 Intimidate -02 0 * -2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 07 2 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 06 1 3 2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 06 1 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 08 2 3 2 +1 (racial bonus; +2 if in forest) Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 * 2 +0 Linguistics 0 * 2 +0 Perception 08 2 3 1 +2 (racial bonus) Perform ( ) -02 0 0 -2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 1 +0 Ride 05 0 * 5 -0 +0 Sense Motive 01 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 5 -0 +0 Spellcraft 07 2 3 2 +0 Stealth 09 1 3 5 -0 +0 Survival 06/07/08 1 3 1 +1/+2/+3(+1 racial bonus if in forest, +1 Track ability) Swim 02 0 * 2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -2 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Resistance * Mage Armor * Acid Splash * Enlarge Person * Detect Magic * Gravity Bow * Detect Poison * Expeditious Retreat * Read Magic * Color Spray * Dancing Lights * Flare * Light * Ray of Frost * Spark * Ghost Sound * Mage Hand * Mending * Message * Open/Close * Arcane Mark * Prestidigitation Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Ghost Sound * Mage Armor * Detect Magic * Gravity Bow * Light * Enlarge Person Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Traveler's Outfit ** ** MWK Amulet (Bonded Object) ** ** Cloak of Resistance +1 1000 gp 01 lb Rapier 20 gp 02 lb MWK Composite Longbow (Str +2) 600 gp 03 lb Arrows (92/100) 05 gp 15 lb Cold Iron Arrows (20/20) 02 gp 03 lb Spell Components Pouch 05 gp 02 lb MWK Backpack (Encum. = Str+1) 50 gp 04 lb Potion of Cure Light Wounds 50 gp ** (CL 1) Waterproof Bag 05 sp 0.5 lb Wizard's Spellbook 00 gp 03 lb (22/100 pgs) Scroll of Summon Monster I gift ** Scroll of Protection from 25 gp ** Evil Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Silk Rope (50 ft) 10 gp 05 lb Sunrod (2) 04 gp 02 lb Tindertwig 01 gp ** Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Fishhook 01 sp ** Grappling Hook 01 gp 04 lb Wandermeal Rations (10) 01 sp 05 lb Trail Rations (2) 01 gp 02 lb Total Weight: 60.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight(normal): 0-58 59-116 117-175 Max Weight(MWK BP): 0-66 67-133 134-200 Finances PP: 00 GP: 451 SP: 07 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 120 Height: 5'9'' Weight: 130 lbs Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Dark Brown Skin Color: tan/lightly golden Appearance/Demeanor: Physically, Quioan is the quintessential elf: slender and graceful, slight of stature as compared to a human. His intense stare suggests a keen intelligence and a hunter's alertness, both in rare abundance. In the ten years since he left his homeland, he has refined the methodology of living on the road, and he travels with a wealth of both martial and mundane equipment strapped to his body in such a way so as to preserve the precision of movement which has often been key to his survival on the road. While fiercely independent with a somewhat gruff and potentially irascible demeanor, he nevertheless feels a personal obligation to help those in need, and is motivated to continue his travels in search of the evils which he had dreamed of so long ago. Background Quioan Scorchsong comes from a small but prosperous elven settlement in the Landadel Baronies. Raised in a well-to-do family concerned with the prestige associated with excelling in both academic and martial disciplines, and therefore given an unusually rigorous education from an early age, Quioan instinctively took to two of the disciplines most commonly associated with his kind: archery and wizardry. The former satisfied the aesthetic pleasure he took in displays of physical prowess (with which he himself was clearly blessed), whereas the latter engaged his curiosity and sense of dissatisfaction with the seeming limits of the world he lived in: he had always loathed boundaries of any sort, and the arcane disciplines offered him a way to transcend such borders. This attraction to redefining the nature of the material naturally led him into the field of transmutation, the study of which he took up from a relatively early age. Quioan's youth was marked primarily by his education in these two disciplines, which he pursued with great fervor, and with little purpose beyond the personal satisfaction he received in their undertaking. All this changed dramatically, however, on the evening of his 110th birthday. Having reached the traditional elven age of adulthood, Quioan had celebrated with a small group of friends and family long into the night, and had finally dragged himself to bed as the morning sun began to flit through the trees. Upon falling asleep, he was greeted with a vision, the full meaning of which he wrestles with to this day. He was, however, immediately clear on the central message: the world outside of the sheltered life he had lived in his village was constantly under threat by a variety of evils, and was in need of his aid to combat them. Although the source of this dream remains a mystery to Quioan, he has had no doubts about its validity since he first awoke from it. Convinced that his years of training had in fact been in preparation for this task, Quioan resolved himself to put an end to the evils foretold in the dream; shortly thereafter, he left his forest home and set out on a long and meandering journey, eventually arriving at the great city of Venza. Adventure Log Ryall's Estate XP Received: 1252 Treasure Received: 1327 GP, 5 SP Scroll of Summon Monster I (gifted by jbear in post 327) The Mightiest Weapon XP Received: 300 Treasure Received: 0 Level Ups Level 2: Class: Ranger (Guide) 1 BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +2 Ref: +5 to +7 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Martial Weapon Proficiencies, Light & Medium Armor Proficiencies, Shield Proficiency(except Tower). Features: Ranger's Focus, Track, Wild Empathy HP: +9 = Max -2(8) + 1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: 12 = +6(Ranger) + 0(Race) + 2Int + 4(Old Total) = 12(New Total) Ranks Added: +1 Know. (Arcana), +1 Know. (Geography), +1 Know. (Local), +1 Know. (Nature), +1 Perception, +1 Spellcraft, +1 Stealth, +1 Survival Approvals *Approval (May 4 2011) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (May 5 2011) (jkason - non-judge) level 1 *Approval (Aug 12 2011) (perrinmiller) level 2 Category:Approved Characters